Crescendo
by RosettaIvory
Summary: Touko has hated N ever since he told her that he is the King of Team Plasma. Now she faces against him in a duel that might be her last. She is the White Dragon's Queen, and N is the Black Dragon's King. Who will triumph? Rated T because of suggested death. Now I'm just getting a little too serious... Anyway, I'm really bad at summaries, but I assure you, the story is much better!


**Hey guys! I wanted to write something... Like... Touko hating N until the end... I was inspired by "The Flame That Burns Last, Burns Longest". Thank you metallicgreen for giving me this inspiration! On to the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Itallics are attacks by the way ;).**

* * *

**Crescendo**

_(Flashback, when Touko and N were on the Ferris wheel.)_

_Touko looked out of the window of the Ferris Wheel._

_"I have something to tell you." N said suddenly, breaking the silence._

_Touko was silent as she continued gazing out of the window._

_"I'm the King of Team Plasma." N declared._

_Touko was silent still, refusing to look away from the window._

_"Touko-" N started._

_"I heard you the first time. I will defeat those of Team Plasma. I will crush them under my feet. And if you do somehow defeat me, I promise you, I __**will**__ have the last laugh." Touko interrupted, her eyes icy cold, as they pieced straight into N's eyes._

_N was quiet._

_"I see."_

_The carriage Touko and N was in came to a stop. Touko got out stiffly and stalked off, not looking back._

_(Flashback end)_

Touko stood, her eyes a deep ocean blue, as she glares at the green-haired male, N, standing at the throne of the castle. A crowd of Plasma grunts groups around him in a half-circle, their Pokeballs ready at hand.

Touko caresses her Pokeballs gently. She looks up and locks eyes with N, her eyes unwavering as she flicks her two Pokeballs up into the air, the golden walls of the castle reflecting upon them. In a loud, ringing voice Touko cried out the names of the Pokemon being released.

"Serperior, Bisharp!"

Both Pokemon came snarling out of their Pokeballs. Touko let them bask in glory, before barking out commands at the speed of light, as Liepards, Maractuses and Watchogs began pouring into the room.

Touko stood her ground and yells out command after command. Her Serperior faints as a group of Marsctuses shoot out _Pin Missile_ at it, but not before taking all of them out with _Leaf Blade_. Touko retrieves him grimly, and drops a gentle kiss on his Pokeball.

She pulls out another Pokeball from her bag, and in a fluid movement, throws it into the air, before jumping up where the Pokemon materialises. Her Hydreigon lets out a war cry, before demolishing waves upon waves of Pokemon, gaining little damage in the process.

Her Bisharp faints after making the Pokemon around him drop to the ground. Touko drags out her fourth Pokeball which contains her Leavvany, and chucks it at the group of Liepards. She appears and makes short work of them before moving on to battling the Watchogs. Her Hydreigon faints after a barrage of _Solar Beams_, and so she jumps up and casts her last two Pokeballs into the air. One that held Reshiram and the other, Victini.

Touko lands softly on Reshiram's back, as she starts tearing the golden castle down like paper.

"Leavvany, _Leaf Storm_" She calls down.

The air is suddenly full of green leaves, and out of the corner of her eyes, Touko sees Leavvany collapse.

She returns Leavvany back into her Pokeball, just in time to see N releasing Zekrom. Touko's blue eyes meet gray eyes, as she points her index finger at N.

"_Blue Flare_" she says, with deadly calmness, that even chills N to the bone.

N retaliated with _Bolt Strike_.

The two attacks clashes furiously, neither side giving any sign of giving up. Victini appears then, using the last of her strength to use _Searing Shot_, before collapsing into Touko's arms. But thats all Reshiram needs, for _Blue Flare_ to overwhelm _Bolt Strike_.

Zekrom gets blasted with blue flames and faints. N jumps off Zekrom and calls him back into his Pokeball. Reshiram is worn out but still manages to stay in the air. Touko yanks her cap off, letting her long, wavy brown hair free. The sun is shining behind her giving Touko and Reshiram an ethereal glow. Her eyes are half-lidded, as she gazes down to where N is. She is the White Dragon's Queen, facing against the Black Dragon's King. She will not surrender. Her region shall end, fighting on the battlefield and nowhere else. She is the Queen, surrounded by the glow of light, while N the King is surrounded by the chill of darkness.

Touko watches, with mild interest, as N slowly holds up a Pokeball. His Zoroark appears, growling. He says something that Touko couldn't hear, and dark energy starts gathering in Zoroark's claws.

She sees the dark wave, speeding towards Reshiram and her, but made no effort to tell Reshiram to dodge it. It is taking up all Reshiram's energy to stay in the air, let alone dodge something. The energy strikes Reshiram, like black lightning, and Reshiram faints. Touko calls Reshiram back into her Pokeball and let herself fall. She closes her eyes and laughs harshly, all the way down.

_End_

* * *

**I have a feeling, that this is too short... Is it? Don't ask me how I got the name "Crescendo" I was playing the piano when I thought of this. I thought it might be cool. XD. I really like the bit when she laughs when shes falling. Eh I'm a weird person hehe. ****I wanted it to be ironic, since Victini is the victory Pokemon, and apparently you're not suppose to lose with it ;). ****I'm made Reshiram a female so it's Reshiram tearing down the castle. Kay? We got this? Goodie. Thank you to whoever it was who reviewed, (she/he was a guest so I don't know who him/her is.) I uh, took heed of the suggestion I guess? Well then, that's all!**

**RosettaIvory**


End file.
